Home Again
by QueenBeeLee
Summary: Post 2x13 How Felicity reacts and what I think should happen next. Disclaimer: Don't own Arrow


Felicity POV

Felicity approached Verdant with a mixture of anxiousness and dread. She knew why she was anxious. She would be seeing Oliver for the first time since she told him what she found out about Thea. She _hadn't_ told him about confronting his mother or the threats she received for doing so. If she could even call them 'threats.' Moira simply prophesied that Oliver would hate her. There was no way she could _arrange_ for that to happen. So, she guessed she threatened her with the 'what-if's' of the situation.

What she couldn't pinpoint was why she was feeling so downright _scared_ to see him again. Her gut told her something big was about to happen. She just didn't know what. She knew she needed to get it over with though. Maybe Moira was right, maybe Oliver would hate her and that is what she was feeling.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that when she entered the lair, she didn't see the two entwined, sleeping and _naked_ people on the training mats right away. She was about to sit in her usual seat when a flash of skin caught her eye.

She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth to try and stifle the sound. It was no use though, the moment the sound left her, Oliver's eyes snapped open and she watched him take his surroundings in and settle his gaze on her. He looked down to Sara's head resting on his bare chest and looked back to Felicity with guilt laden eyes.

Felicity thought she would shatter. Her insides were churning in a way they never had before, not even in Russia. She was freezing cold but burning up at the same time. All she could see was Oliver gently lifting a hand to cover Sara's exposed ear and his other to hold a single finger to his lips, silently telling Felicity to stay quite. She knew that she should be angry about that move, she _worked _here for goodness sake! It wasn't like she was in his bedroom, invading his privacy. She felt nothing though. It was as if someone just hit her 'off' switch. She actually felt herself draw inwards, almost protectively.

Before anything could be said, and what would she have said anyways, Diggle and Roy were coming down the stairs. Oliver didn't have anything within reach to cover him and Sara so the guys got the full picture too. Felicity looked to them, Diggle was looking back at her and he looked sad for her. Roy was glaring at where Oliver was laying, well trying to reach his pants actually.

"How could you!" Roy yelled out, and after the tense silence his angry voice seemed to vibrate the walls around them. It certainly woke the sleeping and sated woman in Oliver's arms.

"Right here?! Where we all work and hang out? Right here, where _Felicity_ works?!" Roy was screaming and Sara looked wide eyed at her audience.

Both her and Oliver hastily put their scattered clothes on.

Felicity just sat down and got to work. What else was there to do?

"Oliver, I thought you said there was nothing between you and Felicity." Sara sounded angry and Felicity couldn't figure out why. There so obviously _wasn't _anything between her and Oliver. So she told her.

"There isn't." Her voice sounded hollow and dead even to her own ears. She just didn't know how to prevent it. She didn't know how to stop the spreading feeling of nothingness.

Her chair was spun around and she met Sara's searching gaze.

"Felicity, I asked him." Sara glared at Oliver who just stood there looking at Felicity, looking worried. "I asked him if you two were even dancing around _something_ and he said no. That is the only reason I allowed anything to happen last night. I didn't want to hurt you! You have to believe that!"

Sara sounded desperate for her to believe that.

"Sara, I believe you. Oliver told you the truth." Everyone turned shocked stares her way. "Whatever feelings I may have had for him were mine. He had come right out and told me that he didn't feel the same way. I just didn't realize that was what he meant at the time. I, foolishly, thought he was directing his speech to me." She turned to Oliver, who was shaking his head back and forth. "I know now Oliver. You were saying that you couldn't be with someone you really cared about because she wasn't here."

Oliver started to take a step forward but Felicity raised her hand to stop him. Surprised when he did.

"I understand. You need to be with someone who can protect themselves. Someone who you don't have to worry about getting themselves kidnapped and you have to rescue them. Maybe this is your mother's prophecy coming true. She said, that if I told you, that you would pull away from me. That you would never forgive me." She decided that she needed to say her peace once and for all and move on, and it seemed she would have an audience for it. After this she wasn't revisiting the thought of a 'her and Oliver.'

She stood up and approached him. "I loved you Oliver." She heard Diggle's sharp intake of breath. "And it's those feelings that allow me to let go. I know you don't feel the same. That is _my _issue to work through. Not yours. When I told you that you deserve better than Isabel, I meant it. That doesn't mean I was talking about me. Sara is good for you. She can understand you. She is much better than Laurel for you. You won't have to worry yourself sick that she is going to get hurt. That is one girl who can take care of herself." She tried to smile over at Sara but found her mouth wouldn't obey. That was strange. Sara had tears in her eyes. Diggle hung his head and Roy still looked mad. Oliver looked defeated though.

"Be happy Oliver. That's all I ever really wanted for you. Just be happy. You deserve it." She gathered her strength and patted his arm, knowing that would be the last time she would ever lay a hand on him. It wasn't her job to care for him anymore.

She turned and made her way back to her chair. She still had to find out who was trying to make more super-soldiers and why.

Oliver POV

He couldn't feel more like shit. He knew he couldn't. Nobody had died, so why did he feel like his actions last night killed Felicity.

The look in her eyes. It's like a part of her was just gone. Simply torn away and a gaping hole in its place. It was his fault. He put that hole there.

Whether she blamed him or not, he knew. So did the rest of his team.

Roy looked like he wanted to rip him limb from limb. Diggle had some of that same look but his was mixed with a lot of disappointment. Dig was disappointed in him. That hurt more than he realized it would.

Sara. Sara looked at him like he was scum. She _had _asked about Felicity. He, not wanting to think the conquences through, brushed it off and down played feelings he tried his best to ignore. Both his own, and Felicity's. Even the flash of her disappointed face in Russia after seeing Isabel leave his room, didn't slow Oliver down last night.

Maybe Felicity was right. Maybe he was trying to pull away from her. Distance himself from her. Not because he hated her. He didn't really know why. Felicity didn't say that though, she said his mother said it. When had she spoken to her?

He looked at her, with her back to him and typing madly away. He saw the lack of tension in her shoulders. She wasn't sitting in her usual, almost perfect, posture. She was slumped. She was defeated. He did that.

"Felicity?"

She spun around slowly and didn't shy away from making eye contact with him. Which meant he had a full view of her lack of emotion. He knew Felicity, and she can't just shut down like this. She was bubbly, she was happy. She wasn't supposed to be surrounded by darkness now. She was his light. The light that he extinguished.

"My mother? You said 'my mother's prophecy?' What exactly did that mean? When did you talk to my mother?"

The old Felicity would have flushed and babbled out an excuse. The Felicity before him now just blinked at him.

"When I confronted her with the truth at your house, and told her that you needed to hear it from her. That it might make things easier for you both." He took a step closer to her, she went to his mother?

"And she threatened you?"

Felicity shook her head. "No. She said that you would grow to hate me for telling you. That you would always associate the truth with me. She said that you would pull away from me. I left letting her believe that she got to me but she didn't. I knew I had to tell you."

"Wait. Tell Oliver what? And why would Moira threaten you?" Diggle was confused but he didn't like anyone threatening Felicity. She was like the little sister he never had.

"Not my business to tell. I told who I needed to. It is his decision on who finds out." Felicity turned back around and continued typing.

Everyone else turned to look at him with questions. He couldn't tell Roy, he couldn't ask him to keep that kind of secret from Thea.

"It's a family thing that Felicity stumbled across. An old family secret that my mother kept from me. Felicity made the right decision in telling me. I have handled it."

The silence was deafening. They all accepted that he didn't want to share, each of them turned back to Felicity in concern. She was hooking up her pad to the computer system. After clicking a few buttons she unplugged it and proceed to shut her station down.

Picking up her stuff she turned to face them. "I am going to continue my research at home. I have linked my pad to the computers here so I can do everything I do here from home. I will see you all later." She turned to leave but stopped once she realized she would have to walk past the work out mats.

Looking over her shoulder she sought Sara out.

"Sara, you know computers right?" Sara nodded hesitantly. Felicity pointed up to a camera he didn't even know was there. It was pointing right down to where everyone had found them this morning. Oh God!

"The security footage is on the desktop. Please find last night and get it off my computer. I usually check the footage every morning but since you two were here there is no need to check for late night break ins." Without waiting for a response from the other woman, "Thank you. Good night everyone."

With that she was gone. Oliver felt she was gone in more ways than one.

"I broke her." He didn't realize he had spoken aloud. He must have though.

"Yeah Oliver, you did." Diggle, who had known Felicity as long as he had, spoke the truth. As harsh as it was.

He watched as Sara pulled up the footage and deleted the scenes of them from the night before. He was almost glad that Felicity found them, he knew it would be much, _much _worse if she had watched the footage. It had sound and visual. He felt sick.

Felicity POV

The next morning, while Felicity was showering, she had a stern talking to with herself. She was going to go into QC and go about her business there, then she would go into her night job and do what she needed to there. She knew now that _nothing _would ever come of her and Oliver. Oddly, she found an almost peace with that knowledge. She no longer would read too much into the little looks he sent her way, or the smiles he seemed to direct towards her alone, or the touches.

She could now move on with her life. She would make a better attempt to _have _a life, she should say.

With her pep talk still running through her head, she walked into the QC lobby and made her way to the CEO's floor. Luck would have it that at the last minute a hand would dart out and stop the doors from closing on the empty elevator car. She thought she would have the last few moments before seeing Oliver, to herself. Nope. Her luck didn't run that way.

Her luck meant that the hand that stopped the doors belonged to none other than Isabel Roschev, and behind her was Oliver followed by John.

She mentally pulled her boot straps up and smiled her best smile.

"Good morning Ms. Rochev, Mr. Queen." She smiled what she knew was a geneniune smile at John. "John."

He searched her eyes for a moment and what he saw must have been good enough. He nodded his head and took up his place behind Oliver, squeezing her arm as he passed.

"It's a little chilly in here this morning." Isabel cut her eyes at Felicity as the doors shut. "Trouble in CEO paradise?"

Felicity was surprised she was so catty in front of Oliver. She never had been before. Part of this new Felicity, was that she wasn't going to just smile and ignore things anymore. Other people could say what they wanted, she could too. She was just too nice to do it before.

"Ms. Roschev." Her sharp tone caused Oliver to stop what he was about to say and turn to her in shock. "While I appreciate the compliment, that someone like me could hold Mr. Queen's attention, as I have made clear to you in the past, Mr. Queen and I have a strictly professional relationship. Unlike you, I do not go to bed with people I work with. I find it brings nothing but inappropriate comments and situations." Isabel looked like a fish with her mouth dropped open like that. "Like this one. The comment you shared was uncalled for and unprofessional. Much like all of your comments to me of late. After Russia, I assumed you would back off since you so obviously proved that I have no hold on Mr. Queen. That has not happened, so I will inform you now that if you make another comment along those lines to me again, I will notify HR in the form of an official compliant of sexual harassment."

Isabel stuttered and looked to Oliver who was staring shocked at Felicity.

"Do I make myself clear Ms. Roschev?" The elegant woman just nodded and that would have to be enough for Felicity. "Then have a good day. This is your floor." Felicity motioned to the open doors and waited for Isabel to exit.

She did so without making eye contact with any of the remaining occupants.

When the doors slid shut she didn't even attempt to look at John or Oliver. She said what she needed to and it didn't concern them.

"Felicity, how long has she been harassing you? And why didn't you tell me?" Oliver sounded truly confused. She found she didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for him.

"Since her arrival. And I didn't tell you because you have enough to worry about."

"Felicity, what did you mean about Russia?" John's tone was eerily calm. She turned to look at him to see he was trying to burn a hole through Oliver's head. Oliver had started to fidget at John's question.

"Before we rescued you and Lyla from the prison, we had some down time. Oliver spent his with Isabel in his hotel room. When I went to get him she made it very clear, with her sex-mussed hair and half undone dress, what had happened." John actually took a step towards Oliver. She placed a hand on her chest to stop him. "I asked Mr. Queen about it and he informed me of why he did what he did. I accepted it and moved on. It really is neither of our business who he spends the rest of his time with Diggle."

At that moment the elevator doors opened and she stepped out to start what she was sure would be the longest day of her life.

Oliver POV

He knew he was in for it from Dig. He just didn't know how bad it was going to be. He knew his 'bodyguard' wouldn't do anything at QC. No, he would get it in at the Foundry. He could feel Diggle trying to burn a hole through him this very moment.

He couldn't be mad at Felicity. She had put up with Russia and, he now knew, verbal abuse. All at the hands of the woman he chose to spend a fraction of his time with. He knew when he opened his hotel door and saw her face that he had made a huge mistake. Talking to her afterwards, when he gave her that speech, he thought he had repaired things. That was until he fucked it all up again.

He watched as Felicity went to her desk and started the day like it was any other. Except it wasn't. He wasn't Oliver anymore. The fact that she hadn't used his first name all morning didn't escape him. He had lost her. He knew now, without a doubt, she wouldn't be giving him yet another chance. He felt a part of him shatter at that thought. A part of him that many on the island had tried to break. None of them succeeded, except the slip of an IT genius in front of him.

"Mr. Queen, you have an 8:00am meeting with Ms. Roschev and the financial team. It is scheduled to be in your conference room. I will put together the documents you need and have them to you in just a moment. Would you like coffee when I bring them in?"

"Is this how it will be from now on?" He had to know. He couldn't continue not knowing if she just needed a little time to compose herself or if he truly did break what they had.

"What do you mean? I am doing my job."

"I think he means the 'Mr. Queen' and the offer for coffee, Felicity. People are going to notice the change and talk will happen." Diggle speaking up surprised him. He looked towards his friend and the look of sympathy he received back showed just how much Diggle saw. He saw how her acting this way shattered him.

"Diggle, talk has been happening since my 'promotion,' I dealt with it before and I will deal with it again. Maybe if the other girls in the company think nothing is going on anymore they will actually talk to me instead of glaring jealously." She looked back to him. He didn't realize the rumors and treatment towards her was that bad.

"Oliver, I am only saying this once. I need to distance myself from you. I can't have you as a constant in my life anymore. The feelings I had yesterday were so foreign to me that I didn't know how to process what was happening. I will admit that I shut down and I needed time to figure out how to continue without you."

He started to protest, she couldn't leave him! She held up a hand to stop him.

"I am not finished. Here at QC I will continue with my EA position. I agree that you need someone who you can trust handling things for you here, so I will not abandon you. You are 'Mr. Queen' here though. I really should have done that from the start, might have helped some of those rumors. We will also continue our nightly duties."

The relief Oliver felt at that was immense. He didn't realize how scared he was of losing her until he was faced with the very real possibility.

"However, I will be doing more research from my apartment than at the Foundry. I actually only plan to come in when there is a mission or you are on patrol. You need me there guiding you, I realize that. I will be going out more. I didn't have a lot of friends before, but I realize now that I need _someone_. Anyone. I isolated myself in hopes that-" She stopped herself. "Well that doesn't really matter anymore. I just need to have a life outside of _you_ Oliver."

He didn't know what to say. He didn't lose her but he had. She would still be there but not. He didn't know what would be worse.

"I understand Felicity." He turned to go into his office but stopped. "For what it's worth-"

"I know Mr. Queen." She nodded at him. "Now, coffee or no coffee? People will be arriving soon."

"I don't need anything Felicity, thank you."

He hung his head and made his way to the meeting room. This would be a long day.

The meeting took longer than he thought it would. When it broke up, he realized it was already lunchtime. He looked through the glass walls to see Felicity gone.

"She said to tell you she was going to lunch and would be back in an hour." Diggle smiled sadly at him.

"So how bad of a beating do I have coming?"

"You don't man. I can see you are hurting. I won't add to that, even though I know a part of you wants me to."

"I don't know how things went so wrong." He hung his head and sighed.

"Truth?" He nodded and looked to Diggle to continue.

"You are an asshole. You do what you think is best for everyone around you without giving a second thought to their feelings." He could count on Diggle to give it to him straight.

"I didn't know about the Russia thing Oliver. Isabel Roschev? Really?"

"I know Dig. God! I knew the moment I saw her face after that it would crush her. I don't honestly know why I did it. I guess the island didn't change everything about me, if I did it to her again. She was right, you know."

"About what?"

"The speech I gave her after Russia. I told her because of what I do and who I am, I can't risk being with someone I care about. She thought I didn't mean her, but I did. I couldn't put her in that kind of danger!"

"Oliver, this is what I mean about being an asshole. You made the decision and broke her heart in the process. All to keep her from getting hurt. She isn't the same after yesterday. I could see it in her eyes."

"They aren't as bad as they were yesterday but there is something missing."

"I think it is 'hope' that's missing. She had hope that _one day_ you would go to her for comfort. That you would seek her out to confide in. That you would need _her,_ more than anyone else. She has come to the realization that it is never going to happen. I think this is her resigned to that fact."

"I do too." What John Diggle, Felicity Smoak and everyone else didn't know was that he _did_ need her more than anyone else. What was he going to do now that he didn't have her.

Felicity POV

It had been a few months since she had decided to distance herself from, well everyone. She had gone out a few times with a girl she used to work with but she could never relax. The club scene was never her thing. Her friend invited her out again, and not wanting to sit at home Felicity threw on her little black dress, high heels and hailed a cab to join her friend at a new club opening.

She found her friend waiting in a ridiculously long line and joined her.

"This sucks, let go somewhere else. It's freakin' cold!"

Amelia hailed another cab and Felicity heard her direct the driver the Verdant. Wonderful. Maybe nobody would recognize her. She was dressed a lot more provocatively than normal, her hair was down and her contacts were in. She doubted anyone cared enough to realize it was her and not just another club girl out for a good time.

They had a few drinks and Felicity watched as Amelia basically dry-humped a guy on the dance floor. Without even looking towards Felicity, Amelia left with the guy which left Felicity with the tab. She paid it up and was about to leave when she thought she could probably pop in downstairs and say hi. She hadn't been down except for the missions in a while. She missed Diggle and Roy. And Oliver, but she wasn't going there.

She punched in the code and made her way downstairs. Loud voices caught her attention and she stopped to listen. Not feeling guilty in the least.

"Oliver! She has made it very clear that she doesn't want anything to do with you romantically. Stop mooning over Felicity Smoak!"

"Shut up or get out Sara!"

"She broke your heart and you have been moping around here for months biting all our heads off. Especially mine. I am home. Why can't we see where we can go?"

"No!" A loud clang followed his announcement.

She made her presence known and continued down the stairs, louder than before. Acting like she hadn't heard the exchange.

She reached the bottom and saw that the whole crew was here. Which means that probably wasn't the first time they have had that argument.

"Felicity?!" Roy ran over to her and scooped her up in a hug and spun her around. She laughed and kissed his cheek when he sat her down

"I've missed you too Roy."

He grinned and went to continue training.

She walked up to Diggle and got a strong hug from his overly large arms and kissed his cheek too.

"John."

"Felicity." He grinned at her. "Good to see you here. It hasn't been the same."

She nodded and turned to Sara next.

"Sara, how are you adjusting to being home? How are things with Laurel?"

She could see that Sara didn't like her being there, what she wasn't expecting was her to voice it.

"So…what? You abandon us all and then waltz in here in a too tight dress and expect everything to stop and revolve around you?"

It took her a moment to process the words. When she did she didn't really know what to feel.

"Sara, I was here with a friend. She ditched me for a guy, before I left I thought I would say hi. That's it." She couldn't resist getting a barb in too though. "Don't worry. I am not here to move in on you. _I_ know what that feels like."

She turned to see Oliver was shaking and glaring at Sara.

"Sara-" He started in his angry voice.

"Nope. She was talking to me, not you. I don't need you to stick up for me Oliver."

He nodded but she could tell he _would_ be talking to Sara later. Not her problem.

"Felicity, shit. I'm sorry. You are right. You were a part of this team before me. It's hard to live up to your standard, and along with family crap, I let my mouth get away from me."

"It's fine Sara. No need to apologize, or try to live up to my standard. You are a very valuable member of the team. You don't see me out there fighting off the bad guys do you?" She smiled and went over to her computers.

"Have you already patrolled tonight?" She looked to Oliver but he was just staring back at her.

"You didn't say hi to me." Oliver looked like a kid that had his lollipop taken away. Pout and all.

Felicity fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Hi, Oliver."

He opened his arms and with a brief hesitation she walked into them. She felt like she was healed enough for at least that.

She quickly realized that she wasn't. Her heart still yearned for him and him alone. She could smell him. His unique scent coming from his bare chest. She closed her eyes and breathed deep. She had missed him so, so much

She tried to pull back but he wouldn't let her. He just simply tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"You look beautiful Felicity." Diggle tried to break the now awkward atmosphere with his words. She hoped they would also snap Oliver out of his hold on her, he just squeezed tighter.

"Thanks Dig. Oliver, you have to let go at some point."

He said it so quite that she didn't think anyone else could hear him, they did though, if Sara's gasp was anything to go by.

"Never. I can never let you go Felicity. I love you so much."

She tried to pull away to look at him, he wasn't done yet though.

"I am so sorry. For everything, for Russia, for Sara, for thinking I had any right to tell you how you had to live your life. I have never regretted anything so much in my life. Not even going on the Gambit. I would do it all over again, the island-everything, if that meant I could fix us."

She was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"I know I don't have the right to ask for another chance. But I promise, if you grant me one, I will do everything in my power to never disappoint you again. I never want to see that look in your eyes again. I have loved you for so long but I was scared. Being stranded and tortured on an island never induced the fear and loneliness that I have been through the past few months though.

He finally released her but only enough to look in her eyes. What she saw took her breath away. The tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks were shocking enough, but it was the openness in his eyes that did it. She knew he meant every word he said. As much as she knew that she had been miserable these past few months too.

She took a deep breath and jumped. Hopefully he would catch her and never drop her.

"Oliver, I can't promise anything. All I can do is try. We have a long way to go but if you are willing to _really _try then I am too."

"Fucking finally!"

"John Diggle! Language."

"Not sorry! It's about time you two! First I had to watch you dance around each other, then I had watch him pull away, then I had to watch him shove you away. Then! Then you two made me watch both of my best friends in utter agony for months. Months! So I can curse if I want to. Damn it."

She didn't know why that little outburst was so funny but it was. She doubled over in laughter and had to wipe her tears away before she could even respond.

"Babbling is my thing, John. Mine."

"I agree with Diggle, fucking finally! I haven't even been here that long and it was hard to watch."

She smiled at Roy and realized Sara had been very quite. She looked to the blonde and saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Sara-"

She held her hand up to stop her.

"It's okay Felicity. I wanted to be with him but seeing him with you just now and hearing those words, I know. I can't be what he needs. He needs you. If I really step back and think, I know that I just liked the idea of us. Something from my old life, I guess. To make me feel normal."

Felicity broke free of Oliver, only because he let her, and went to hug her.

"Sara, I am here for you. We all are. You don't need something from your old life to feel normal. None of us are normal, it's overrated." Sara chuckled. "Maybe a new man, or woman, you know after the whole Nessa thing and then Oliver, I don't know which you prefer. Not that it matters! Okay starting again in…3…2…1."

Before she could utter another word she was engulfed in a group hug. A very tight group hug.

"I have to breathe you abnormally strong freaks!"

They all released her with sheepish smiles.

"What the heck was that for?"

"You babbled. And counted down. We have missed that." Sara was smiling, a true smile. "Thank you Felicity."

She nodded and went to turn around to Oliver when Sara reached out and touched her arm.

"Really, thank you. You could have been a grade-A bitch to me, and I would have deserved it. You didn't though." Her previously unshed tears were now falling freely.

"Sara. I understand the pull Oliver has. He has a way of making you feel safe and valued. I can't blame you for wanting that. Especially after what you have been through."

Sara nodded her head.

"I can't believe you. You are an amazing person Felicity, really. I hope maybe one day, that we can be friends."

"Sara, we already are."

With that the blonde launched herself at her and hugged her tight.

"What do you say we have a girls night at my apartment next weekend? We can rent chick flicks, gorge on junk food, and have a sleepover on the living room floor."

"I am so in."

"Me too." Roy shouted from his position at the sparring dummy.

"Me three." Diggle said.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Oliver sounded highly offended that he was almost left out.

"No boys allowed!"

Sara and Felicity shouted at the same time and then dissolved into a fit of giggles.

She smiled at Sara and received a genuine one back.

"I know you and Laurel probably aren't doing too hot, so anytime you need a female ear. I have two."

Sara hugged her again and whispered where nobody could hear her, "I may take you up on that. Now go kiss your man."

She didn't have to be told twice.

She marched up to Oliver, "I am under orders."

He quirked an eyebrow at Sara but quickly turned around when she threw her arms around his neck and yanked him down to meet her lips.

She heard the clapping and wolf whistles from Roy, Diggle, and Sara but soon all she could focus on was Oliver. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ahem." Diggle got no response.

"No sex down here!" Roy yelled. "Ever!"

Oliver chuckled and released her.

"How about I get cleaned up and we go grab some dinner? Just us?"

"I would love to Oliver."

He kissed her on the forehead and turned to go clean up.

Sara stopped him before he got too far.

"Oliver, I am telling you now with plenty of witnesses. If you hurt my new friend in any way, I will make you pay." She was dead serious and they all knew it.

He nodded and squeezed her shoulder

"And I will let you Sara. But it's not gonna happen."

It was Roy's "Felicity and Oliver sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" that snapped the tension and had the group laughing again.

Looking around at her friends, she realized she was home again. And it felt damn good to be there.


End file.
